Absolute Prince
by Ren Estera
Summary: It's ironic that when you are looking for something, you never find it. And it's just as ironic and expected and cruel for life to throw at you TWO of the things you wanted when you only ever wanted one. MaruiXOCXShiraishi


"_Absolute Prince"_

_~A Story Inspired by Absolute Boyfriend~_

"_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end"- Seneca_

_Chapter One: Delivery~ The Naked Boy In The Box_

_

* * *

_

"I-I really l-like you!"

With her head bowed and skin burning red to the bone, she confessed her long hidden feelings for the boy in front of her. And the poor boy (or lucky for getting a confession- however you see it) cringed, unconsciously taking a small step backwards.

He tried to tell her of his feelings however, without breaking her heart. Much.

"I-I'm….really flattered to hear that…" The girl looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "But…"

The hope left her.

"There's someone else. I'm sorry." And with one last apologetic and sympathizing look, he turned and left her standing there; alone and with another piece from her already broken heart.

* * *

"So he rejected you as well?" He asked, handing the sniveling girl before him a cup of tea.

She nodded dejectedly before noticing his word choice. Meeting his gaze with a glare, she asked lowly. "What do you mean as well?" The boy sweat-dropped, a shiver running down his spine at her cold stare. It wouldn't have been scary except due to the fact that you hardly see the girl angry that it just makes it terrifying. But before he could even say anything in his defense, the anger seemed to seep out from her eyes and even tense body, like air from a pricked balloon and she slumped deeper into the bench in defeat.

"I…I just don't understand why they are so scared of me…." In frustration, she finished the cup of tea in one gulp.

The boy smiled softly. "I don't think it's because they are scared of you…." She interjected before he could finish, eyes wide and pleading in confusion and utter defeat from countless rejections. "Then why?" She cried, cup crushing in her tiny fists.

He scratched the back of his head. Why, exactly? He had no idea to tell the truth.

Ishimaru Kumiko: 17 years old and a student of Tateru High School. Has an average grade record and is a failure at all sports except for dodgeball only because of the fact that she's good at running away from the balls. Other than that, she can't even kick the ball even if it's in front of her. Fortunately, she has a redeeming quality in that she is pretty good in art, although quite messy. A warning to people is to never stay within a 2 meter radius of her when she has a tray of paint with her. You are bound to become colorful, one way or another.

Never had a boyfriend before, and still retains her first kiss. It isn't because she looks hideous or anything- in fact, when the boys were interviewed, they admitted that they thought she had a cute air about her. But when asked why none of them ever asked her to be their girlfriend, they will just nervously stare at each other and click their mouths shut of answers.

Though their answers were not ever needed in the first place anyways. It was kinda obvious. _**Kinda**_.

Boys in general, like active girls, or at least girls who do not have some sort of invisible shell around them; like the one this Kumiko possesses.

Sure, she might be cute and all, but what's the use of having a cute girlfriend if she doesn't allow herself to be showed off by her boyfriend? What's the point if she retracts from even just a peck on the cheeks? What's the point if she prefers to stay in some sort of art museum or spend the date night in a room filled with the fumes of chemically produced paint? And you're not even going to get any action in that room either; she'll just be at a stool with her brushes and equipment, expecting you to join her in creating a brilliant masterpiece.

Clearly, whoever that has the (bad) luck of having her as a girlfriend will have a very inactive love life as well.

And well….that's basically the only reason (probably, or as far as we, the agents of Ra—oof! What was that for?...oh, I wasn't allowed to mention who we are? Oh, alright. Sorry bout that) why the male species are so averse to having her as their girlfriend.

Inert and shy. The shy quality wouldn't have been so bad if it didn't come with the inert pairing.

What a waste.

* * *

The boy patted her on the back affectionately, like a kid would to a lost puppy, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Cheer up, Kumiko. You'll meet that special guy one day, soon enough." He said, adding the last part quickly as a last minute thought.

She sniffed and looked up at him with grateful eyes. "Thanks a lot, Kuranosuke. You're a great friend."

"Right, now let's head back up to class before the bell rings, or we might be late again." He stood up and extended a hand to her, pulling her onto her two feet before trotting the both of them to their next class.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang not too long later, and Shiraishi Kuranosuke sighed as the class started with a boring drone. He suppressed a yawn as the teacher began talking about tanka poetry and their forms and meaning. He had already studied this last night so he felt no pressure if he did not listen today in class for once.

Kumiko on the other hand…

He looked over where she sat by the window, to his right and diagonal of him. And he deadpanned when he saw her head down on the desk and a bit of drool seeping out from the corner of her mouth as she dozed off.

'Class just started and she's already gone?' He thought with a frustrated sigh. 'It's no wonder she's failing the class.'

Something brown suddenly zoomed by and hit her square on the head. "Ow!" Her head propelled right up and she looked to the front of the class, where the teacher drummed his fingers against his desk angrily. Shiraishi looked to the ground to find that it was the board duster chucked by the teacher that had hit her.

Class resumed again, and Shiraishi quickly threw a paperball at her when the teacher turned around.

She frowned confusedly before unwrapping the piece of paper.

_Keep falling asleep in class and you'll get called to the headmaster's office! I won't be there to save you at that time!_

The frown was wiped off her face slowly as she read and scribbled back a reply. Swiftly, she chucked the paper back to him before the teacher noticed.

_That's what you always say but you're always there in the end~__ :3_

He rolled his eyes, but could not help the smile that pervaded his face. Kumiko grinned back at him from her seat, before turning to face the front of the class again; although Shiraishi suspected that in about 10 minutes, she'll be gone once again and into her own dream world.

They had been friends since they were wee babes, as their fathers both worked for the same company and in the same department to boot. And since their work required them to travel a lot, most of the things were sponsored by the company, such as their homes and travel fees to compensate for the usually long-term absence of the men of the house. Seeing as their homes were selected and sponsored by the company, the company took it upon themselves to get houses that were just right beside each other, effectively making their families neighbors. Their mothers soon grew to be friends as well and when they were born, he a couple of months ahead of her, they had been raised together by both mums and dads.

Her parents treated him like he was their own, and his parents did the same to her. He could not remember a time where they were ever parted away from each other from long; hell, they even had baths together when they were younger! Although that stopped as they grew and went into elementary school.

He also could not recall any time where she was NOT in trouble of some sort. To make things worst, he was always the one who had to dig her out of her own mess.

He didn't know why, but he felt some sort of responsibility towards her. Perhaps it was because of that time when he walked in on both his and her father speaking together. When they took notice of the young him- around 5 years old at that time-they of course gave him some sort of attention. And like most dads or men do to their sons or other people's young sons, they gave him the "hero" talk.

"_Kumi-chan really likes to get into trouble and I'm always busy at work. So I'm counting on you, young man, to look after my daughter for me when I'm not around!" Her father said, tapping him on his forehead._

"_It's the duty of a man to take care and be kind to women! It is dishonorable to ever hurt them, directly or indirectly! Do your job well kiddo~" His father then said and ruffled his hair._

_Shiraishi, being the young and boisterous child that he was back then (he grew of course and started being less stupid and rambunctious), puffed up his chest and thumped it with his small fists. "You can count on me, father, Uncle Ishimaru!"_

And of course, just moments after that half-baked promise of his, a crash was heard from outside the room and then a wail. Kumiko had somehow managed to pull over the whole pot of plant down from the top of the table, and is thus covered in soil and slight scratches.

Her parents had took care of her at that time, but since then, Shiraishi always made sure to keep her out of trouble, and if she ever did get into any, he was always there to help in anyway he can. It started with helping her mum get the bandages from the cupboard, or hold her hand so that she doest get lost in the crowd. And then it went to protecting her (and getting himself beaten up as a result) from bullies in elementary school. And then it was help with her homework and failing grades, then with improving her physical abilities, helping her with her charisma, accompanying her back home on late nights and even to making sure that she does not set the house on fire during the absence of her parents. And now it seems, one of his additional jobs is to cheer her up after being rejected (for the hundredth time) and giving her love advice (or lack of).

He never understood why she wanted a boyfriend so badly however, and she had never explained it well. Some bits of info he recalled was that she just wanted to try to be like other normal girls. Huh. He thought that was strange, since he thought she was pretty normal.

Thoughts of his childhood friend drew his eyes unintentionally to her again….to find her sleeping. Before he could even wake her up however….

"ISHIMARU KUMIKO! Outside of the class, NOW!"

He sighed.

* * *

Kumiko kicked a rock in her pathway with a sigh, and the poor piece of solid earth…rolled an inch and stopped. She huffed and kicked it once more, and it rolled a bit further and stopped.

She pouted at it, squatting down so that her eye is leveled with that of the…err…rock's. "Why can't you just be nice to me and move, please?" She asked tersely, glaring at the grey stone who stared back up at her form, unmoved.

Shiraishi had to resist sighing (for the umpteenth time that day) and reached out a hand to pat her stiff back. "Calm down Kumiko, it's just a piece of rock."

Her shoulders quivered before it slumped once more and a sigh left her lips. It seems like a lot of sighs has been going around lately.

"I'm sorry Kuranosuke…it's just…" Her eyes casted down and Shiraishi could not help the sympathy he felt emanating towards his dear friend.

"Don't worry so much. Toshi-sensei is a good man, and he understands that you try in his class but just find it hard to concentrate at times. He won't report you to the principal…at least, I don't think he will. So…ecstasy~"

A smile lit her face at his words and then she laughed. "Do you have to keep saying that? It's so weird!" Shiraishi rolled his eyes in turned and flicked her in the forehead. "Right, this coming from the girl who-"

A soft glare from her.

He raised his hands in defense and quipped. "Alright, alright….dumbo."

Kumiko stopped suddenly in her tracks and Shiraishi stopped with her in turn, thinking that he had hurt her feelings. "I'll be going this way now, Kuranosuke. You head on back home first. I'll be home in around an hour or two." She said, turning to head down a turning that led away from the one that will take them to their house.

Shiraishi blinked in surprise. "Where are you going?"

"Mum wanted me to buy some things for the house which she had forgotten to do before she left with dad on their vacation. So she called yesterday to ask me to do it for her." A little corner of Shiraishi's mind started churning around in shock that her mother actually asked HER to do something…

"I'll go with you then." He started to offer but she had already ran halfway down the street, and she shook her head at him from where she now stood. "I'll be fine! I don't really need you to help me do everything you know! It's just a small shopping list!" She called over, waving her hand as she disappeared around a corner.

Shiraishi watched where she last was before sighing and reluctantly turning to go back home. He really hoped that she wouldn't get into any sort of trouble when he isn't there with her.

Although he is glad for this momentary break since he had a lot of homework to catch up on, seeing as he had been busy lately with his afterschool tennis practices. Their coach Yukimura drove them around like mad dogs, and the vice captain Sanada didn't help either…

Kumiko tumbled down the street with the bag of goods that her mother requested she buy for the house before she gets back from her vacation with her dad. And though she had a couple of weeks to do it before they returned, she decided to do it right away as she knew she had a great tendency to forget sometimes.

"Eeeep!" A yelp was drawn from her when her vision was suddenly obstructed. "Ahh! Kuranosuke, help me! I can't see!"

When no one replied, she remembered that her childhood friend was not around, and she began to panic and flail around, the bag of goods swinging around madly.

By some work of sheer miracle, her vision suddenly returned and she relaxed. Looking down, she saw that it was a piece of paper that had stuck itself to her face, leaving traces of sticky glue on her forehead.

Her brown eyes stared at the paper in confusion and suspicion and she was just about to crumple the piece of paper and dump it in the nearest trash can when she saw the bright, glittering, sparkly, bold and red title of the pamphlet.

_**In Need Of A Lover?**_

_Look no further! We here at Ramorous Corp. have just what you need!_

_A perfect lover, whether boy or girl, is right within your reach!_

_Please log onto our website for more info and to get a perfect lover for yourself today!_

5 years ago, if Kumiko had come across this pamphlet, she should have just ignored it and slapped it onto the nearest lamp post. But the Kumiko now…

What was usually a 20 minute walk home became a 10 minute run home as Kumiko hauled the bag of goods, pamphlet secured tightly within the pocket of her school skirt. Her heart pounded excitedly in her chest, eager to check this miracle work out. She rarely felt excited about anything in her life lately, except for her confession days (in which the excitement is quickly dashed).

Although it turns out that when she got home, Kuranosuke knocked on her door 10 minutes later, saying that she had to do her maths homework that was due a week ago. And the pamphlet was left forgotten within the darkness of her skirt pocket till late at night.

"Ugh…I hate maths….thank the heavens that Kuranosuke is good at it or I will never have been able to finish…." She mumbled as she rinsed out her hair, having taken a long deserved bath after spending hours poring over her maths homework.

As she picked up her discarded school uniform to place them into the wash bin, the crinkling sound it made when she lifted it aroused her curiosity and she stuck her hand into her skirt pocket, before finally remembering about that piece of paper that had blinded her temporarily.

Excited and quickly, she turned on her computer and logged onto the respective URL given on the paper.

As she searched through the site, she got more and more curious about this product that she was looking at…

Weren't these guys selling PEOPLE then?

But then, their disclaimer said that what they were selling aren't people, but organically made and cloned...people. That they possessed all the human parts and organs that a normal and real human being has, but they aren't…real human beings as they weren't naturally created.

Kumiko, in her state of half sleepiness and half frustration (at being rejected today) came to the conclusion that the website was just a hoax website trying to rig money off people. But she saw no harm in doing the little quiz that they provided, thinking as long as she didn't give out any credit card numbers or such, she would be safe.

And so, she started filling out the quiz that asked various questions on what she looks for in a guy and such.

"Hmmm~" With a shrug and a smile, she started filling out the quiz and at the end, a page with all her answers appeared, asking for her confirmation one last time before clicking submit.

_**Your Answers**_

_Age: 17 or a bit older. Not older than 20._

_Height: Taller than 155cm_

_Zodiac Preference: Aries, Taurus or Aquarius_

_Personality Traits: _

_ Cute_

_Handsome_

_Smart_

_Funny_

_Caring_

_Neat_

_Athletic_

_Charismatic_

_Strong_

_Protective_

_Heroic_

_Artistic_

_Friendly_

_Loves the outdoors_

_Loves animals_

_Open_

_Teaser_

_Brave_

_Natural cook_

_Musician_

_Linguist_

_Are these correct? If so, please click the submit button below._

_**Submit**_

A message window popped up soon after, saying "Thank you for ordering from us! Your package will arrive shortly!"

…

"Haa~?" Kumiko titled her head in confusion and then shook her head. Was that all she got? She didn't get any results or anything! Some quiz that was…

Shutting off her computer, Kumiko stretched herself out as she made her way to her soft bed, dropping backwards on it. Her eyes stared blankly at her room ceiling which had been painted with the night sky; a project that she did on her own a few years back. Her room wall in turn, was painted with the four different seasons of Japan on each wall. Many who entered her room always ended up with a look of surprise and shock on their faces.

Slowly, her eyes started closing and soon sleep took over her, and brought her into her dream world where everything went her way and was perfect. Where she never once got rejected and had a prince charming as a boyfriend….

* * *

Kumiko woke up the next day, feeling better than she did the day before. She did her usual morning rituals and was about to head out the door when she tripped over something which she had not seen….and which she remembered had not been there before.

'Why the is there a giant box in the middle of the room?' She thought, wondering if her dad had ordered a new piece of equipment for the house or something and forgot to tell her about it.

But then it hit her…

"How did it get inside anyway?"

Cautiously, she got up and made a circle around the box, examining it for any tripwires and such. Seeing none, she got closer and nudged it with the tip of her toe….and jumped back when something inside shifted.

"Maybe I should call dad and ask him if he had one of his co-workers deliver anything…" But then when she remembered the time now here in Japan, and the time difference with where they were, she dropped the idea as they were most likely sleeping.

Gulping, she tentatively knelt down by the box and started unwrapping it.

When she finally did, her eyes widened in shock and she screamed instinctively.

Next door, Shiraishi jolted from washing the dishes, and looked over to the direction of where Kumiko's house is. He pondered between going over and checking on her, and finishing washing the house dishes before leaving for school.

But then as he thought back on the countless times which she had screamed and he had needlessly ran over just to find that she had forgotten something at school…

"She probably just realized she left her Japanese class homework at school and hadn't done it…" He shrugged and went back to cleaning the dishes, deciding that he'll just help her out with her Japanese homework during lunch later. The difference between her in her own home and school was amazing at times. At school, she'd just be a quiet little turtle, and at home, there were times where she got as loud as a lion. He supposed it was natural, as people acted differently in places they are familiar with and not familiar with.

Slowly and hesitantly, Kumiko peeked out from a small crack in between her fingers behind which she quickly hid her eyes once again.

"W-what the hell?"

Her mind raced around, and her heart jumped wildly within her rib cage. 'Why is there a naked boy in the box?' Her brain screamed and then fried itself.

Sitting in her position for a total of five minutes, she finally relaxed enough to open her eyes again, purposefully and determinedly avoiding looking any further down than the chest of the boy, which was already enough to cause her face to burn red all the way to the tip of her ears.

Without looking and as best she could, she threw the white wrapping sheets, in which was stuffed into the box –probably as protection- along with the boy, around the lower regions of the body, attempting to cover him up.

Once that was done, and her body relaxed, her mind raced again and questions started popping up.

Why was this box delivered to her house? How did it get in? Why the hell is there a boy in there? Why is he naked? O-oh….oh lord, is it murder?

But when she looked, with her face still flushed, the boy looked perfectly fine, with no blemish, scars, scratches or injuries…

'Then it isn't murder….'

Slowly, she brought a finger to poke the body on the arm. Her hand jumped back instinctively.

T-the flesh…was real!

B-but…it was cold!

'Is he dead? Suffocation?'

Haltingly she lowered her head down to his chest to listen for any heartbeats.

…..

None.

Terror rained down on her and confusion wheeled everywhere within her. Just what was going on?

In fear, she got up to go get Shiraishi for his help and advice when she accidentally knocked the box the boy came in over, and a white book fell out.

Slowly and confusedly she picked up the book.

**The Prince Series Activation and Maintenance Manual**

"W-what…?" Stammering, she opened the book to the first page.

_Thank you for purchasing from us! Basing off the answers of the quiz you took at our online ordering website, it has been judged that the series that best fits yo__ur answers is the Prince series!_

_Please carefully look through this manual to learn how best to take care of your personal Prince, and also how to activate him from his slumber!_

_For technological difficulties, please contact the Ramorous headquarters of your respective country._

"Q-quiz…? Website?" She asked aloud, getting more confused by the second before the events of last night floated back up in her memory.

Her eyes widened and she turned to look back down at the….body.

Then….that website was for real? So…he isn't a corpse or anything?

With shaking hands, she turned to the activation page of the manual and read the instructions.

….activating….sensor…

….technological advancements…..made possible…..customer….

….no need…..think…..complexity…..of it…and enjoy…..

….lips…..kiss…

…..

Face a brilliant beet red, she lowered the book to the ground and stared at the face of the….boy.

She swallowed and slowly faced the body upwards properly, making sure the white sheets do not fall off, and leaned over it.

Her heart thumped like a horse being driven against her chest, and she faintly thought that it might actually jump out of her body.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum…_

'I hope this isn't some sick joke being played on me by the school bullies….or I'll never live it down!'

She stared down at the lips of the boy, which looked so….unreal yet so….real and soft.

'I've never even kissed a real guy before…and I'm going to kiss a...man-made….person….I'm so lame.'

And with that, she leaned down and placed her lips softly, tentatively, over that of the…body, robot, human…whatever it was.

She heard something go _thump_ from the body beneath her.

And suddenly, she was staring straight into brilliant lavender eyes.

In shock, she retracted backwards and stared with wide eyes as the….body….moved, slowly and suddenly sat up facing her.

Her face was still a cherry ripe red, but she could not help the slight twitching of her eye at this….unbelievable event before her.

T-that body that previously had no pulse and was cold as ice….just moved! This was a scene straight out from the movies!

She squeaked and her body straightened in turn when the…boy smiled and spoke.

"Hello, my girlfriend~"

And then he leaned in once more and kissed her on the lips.

'G-girlfriend?'

* * *

**This was something I had lying around which I never published, seeing as I don't know if I want to take the extra work load and seeing as I never really did get into Absolute Boyfriend much (I don't really like shojo mangas. Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden is the only exception). But then, I figured I might as well publish it and make it a series, just as an excuse to finally have MaruiXKumikoXShiraishi story, one which many of you, my readers, has been asking for over the course of Fine Line =w= Its kinda, sorta based off Absolute Boyfriend, with my own twist and storyline.**

**...actually, I have another question for you guys. Will you mind tell me, if you want this story continued, if you prefer Kumiko as she is in Fine Line, or like this? I personally prefer her original persona in FL, so I have no idea what I was thinking when I typed this up back then...must be the stress -.- Maybe I'll just change it back to her original; its more fun if she gets teased that way and she faints. lulz I'll change this chapter in the future then, prolly- before updating chapter 2 definitely, so watch out for the change.  
**

**So….reviews and tell me what you think?**

**Edit: The post above is the old...A/N of mine lol anyways, I updated and changed Kumiko to fit with her original persona more. I cant really see Kumiko any other way anyways =/ Maybe I shoulda have created a new character for this story instead...but daww, I love Kumiko too much to switch her out orz**


End file.
